


I know you like it

by romelonantics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bath Sex, Bubble Bath, Drowning kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Sex, Shy Keith (Voltron), Smut, masochist keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romelonantics/pseuds/romelonantics
Summary: "Lance?".Keith slowly made his way across the room."Yeah, Babe? What is it?"At this point Lance wasn't sure if Keith was going to say anything more.But his thoughts were washed away when Keith tiptoed shyly over to sit on the end of the bed."Can we try something?"





	I know you like it

Once Keith gets a thought in his head, it's hard for him to stop thinking about it.

Like when you hear a bad song with a catchy tune and you hear it all day. 

Except for Keith, this one thought wasn't quite so innocent. Him and Lance had started trying out new things while having sex and life was good. The sex was good and the after cuddles were even better. Keith was at a good point in his life and he was content.

That was until he had an epiphany while watching one of Lance's movies from his self proclaimed "must watch list". The scene that sparked this one thought was of a man getting beaten up and then drown. Just as he was about to lose consciousness, they pulled his head above water.

This scene should have repulsed him. But no. Keith was already thinking about the many ways Lance could carry this out on him.

Oh shit. Oh fuck. What am I thinking. Go away bad thoughts. 

It was inevitable. Keith was fucked.

"Okay. It's fine. The thoughts will go away eventually". 

But little did Keith know they would plague his mind for hours on end. 

~~ 3 hours later ~~~

Lance had returned from a mission with Hunk. The Olkarian King had requested a dinner with some of the paladins and Allura had suggested Lance and Hunk to go as they were the most social able of the lot. 

"You know I thought their food would be rank but God those meat rolls. They tasted like the alien equivalent to sausage rolls. Yummy". 

No I definitely think that the fruit platter was the best. They had this fruit that looked like a watermelon but tasted like a pineapple". 

Both Paladins sighed at the memory. 

"How long do you think it'll be to the next dinner we're invited too?". Lance bugged his friend. 

"Guess we'll need to give them some hints", Hunk wiggled his eyebrows which made them both burst out laughing. 

"I don't know about you man but I'm wrecked. I'm gunna head back to my room and take a nap". 

"See ya", Hunk waved at his friend and parted ways to head to the kitchen.

On his way he stopped by Keith's room. Popping his head in, he found his room empty.

Hmm he's probably killing wrecking himself in the training room as always, Lance thought.

Once he got to his room he plopped down face first onto the bed. Letting out a sigh he moved himself into a better position for a nap. He knew if he let himself fall asleep like that he'd regret it afterwards.

Soon he was overtook by sleep and he fell into a deep slumber

~~ 20 minutes later ~~

Lance was awoken by the sound of water running. Slowly he opened his eyes and sat up. Where in the world was that noise coming from. His eyes followed the sound over to the bathroom.

Oh. It's probably just Keith running a bath after his session.

Lance reached across and grabbed the orange tablet from the beside table. He flicked through the photos. Some of them were him with alien locals from different planets. Some with the other paladins when they landed on a planet which had a beach. The next one he swiped to was of him and Keith. It was right before he asked him to be his boyfriend.

Lance smiled at the memory. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door opening. 

What he didn't expect was Keith to walk out with nothing but a silk robe on. It was a gift he got Keith as a joke for his birthday last month. Something to "spice it up in the bedroom" were Lance's words.

He didn't think Keith would actually wear it though. Not that he was complaining. The red paladin was just short enough that the robe barely covered his behind.

Lance sat up straighter on the bed with his wide.

"Lance?".

Keith slowly made his way across the room.

"Yeah, Babe? What is it?"

At this point Lance wasn't sure if Keith was going to say anything more.  
But his thoughts were washed away when Keith tiptoed shyly over to sit on the end of the bed.

"Can we try something?"

"Like what?". Lance was so very confused at this point. His hand came up slightly to caress his boyfriend's cheek. 

He could see the conflict in Keith's face by the way he bit his lip. Keith was wringing his hands in his lap.

"I don't know....like could we....um..". It was clear that Keith was finding it hard to express his thoughts so Lance just waited patiently.

I-I uh...I don't know how you'll react if...if I ask you. Keith was barely whispering at this point and Lance had to lean forward to hear him better.

"React to what? Babe I don't know what you're talking about".

Keith sighed. "Maybe I should just show you".

"Okay".

That's all it took for Keith to grab Lance's hand and drag him into the bathroom. 

All Keith did was point at the bath

Lance just stared at the bath. "So you want me to take...a bath???"

"No, Lance. I want you to fuck me over it and dunk my head in the water".

Lance expected him to laugh and say it was a joke but it didn't come. He analysed Keith's face and seen he was serious.

"You're serious?". This could have been the worst thing to say as Keith's face went red. The boy covered his face and started blabbering.

"Oh my god I'm so stupid forget I said anything please. Oh god I can't believe I asked you that".

"Hey hey hey". Lance grabbed him and pulled him close.  
"I didn't get to finish". Lance pulled Keith's hands away from his face so he could look him in the eye.

"Look I always said I'd be open to new stuff. I was just surprised when you asked me to literally drown you".

Lance gave him a smile and kissed him.

"Okay so you'll do it?".

"Yeah but I think the moment is ruined by my stupid ass".

"Yeah", Keith deflated. "Raincheck?".

"Sure. Now come back to bed so we can cuddle". Keith giggled and walked on in front. This earned him a slap on the ass. Keith shrieked and ran to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to add any thing to the next chapter. Or if I should right more than two chapters!!
> 
> I'm writing the next chapter now so comment away ;)


End file.
